Family lost memories
by Samuel John Winchester
Summary: Updated! finally. Sorry to leave you all hanging. What will the reaction be? what happens when Kagura tells the others.
1. Chapter 1

Family: Lost Memories  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or DBZ or any other anime on this planet for that matter. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this then would I? I would think Not if I owned any of the anime's I would just write/create a new episode or whatever. Oh well... The fic must go on...  
  
SM and DBZ are owned by their individual owners... err... Don't sue me.... you wouldn't get much if you did....  
  
~Dream World~  
  
In a slightly foggy area I hear someone calling my name, but as I look around I see nobody... 'Strange' I think to myself. Then I hear someone shout "Sis, Come back... No!!" A small boy stares at the sky and cries softly.  
  
~End Dream World~  
  
Usagi: Wake Up!  
  
Ami: ~opening her eyes slightly~ What is it?  
  
Minako: You were yelling in your sleep again. Did you have that same dream?  
  
Ami: ~nods, her eyes open fully now.~ Yeah... I wish I knew what it meant.  
  
Rei: Maybe I could try another reading... It might work this time.  
  
Ami: I don't think it will, but you can try.  
  
~They all move towards the chamber containing the Sacred Flame, except for Ami, whom gets up and gets a robe to put on~  
  
~In the Chamber of the Sacred Flame~  
  
Lita: Poor Ames... These dreams are starting to get to her.  
  
~Usagi, Minako, and Rei all nod in agreement~  
  
~Ami enters as Rei kneels in front of the flame~  
  
Rei: ~chants~ Earth, Fire, Water, Air... I am Flame, Guardian of Mars. Oh Sacred Flames Tell us what Ami's dreams mean...  
  
~the flames rise and the go out completely. Rei looks shocked~  
  
Ami: What is it? What did you see?  
  
Rei: I saw you and a young boy with jet-black hair that stood up straight...  
  
Ami: ... did you see anything that would make this boy stand out?  
  
Rei: ~still looking completely shocked, she nods~ Yeah... You called him your brother and he... he... he had a tail...  
  
All except Ami & Rei: A Tail?!?!  
  
Ami: ~Nods~ Yeah the boy in my dream is as you described.. But I have no brother... no 'Prince of Mercury'  
  
Luna: ~walks into the chambers~ I don't think anyone in the royal courts had a Tail...  
  
Artemis: ~padding up beside her~ Your right... Unless this boy with a tail came from another planet...  
  
Ami: If he was my brother then wouldn't he come from the Planet Mercury like I did?  
  
Luna: The King and Queen of Mercury had no son...  
  
Ami: ~looking confused~ but he was my brother... and didn't come from Mercury...then wouldn't I come from where he came from?  
  
Artemis: ~nods~ but where did he come from?  
  
All: ~shaking their heads~ We don't know...  
  
Ami: ~looking at watch and notices that it is nearly 3 o'clock~ Hey Guys! We'll do another reading after school... It's nearly 3 A.M...  
  
All except Ami: Goodnight.  
  
~They all depart from the chamber and go to their separate rooms~  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Rei: ~going to each of her friend's rooms~ Get Up! Were going to be late if you don't get up now!  
  
All wake up except for Usagi: ~walks out of their rooms yawning~ we're up.  
  
Rei: Where's Usagi??  
  
Ami: ~ in a sleepy voice~ I think she's still asleep...  
  
Rei: ~walks into Usagi's room and starts yelling~ HEY! ODANGO ATAMA GET UP NOW!!!  
  
Usagi: ~wakes up and jumps out of her bed~ DON'T CALL ME THAT!! ... Don't yell at me...  
  
Rei: Well if I don't yell at you then you'd still be sleeping when we came back from school!  
  
Usagi: ~sniffs~ Rei you're so mean... ~starts crying~ WAAAAHHHHH...  
  
~Ami, Lita, and Minako stand in the doorway and sweatdrop~  
  
Rei: ~All ready dressed~ hurry up! Go get dressed all of you.  
  
Ami: When'd you get dressed? ~just know noticed that Rei was already dressed~  
  
The evil cliffhanger.... ~_~ I've got more on paper I just have to get it typed up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Family: Lost Memories..  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ... Sorry.... *cries* I wish I did... Then I'd be rich and famous... *gets a goofy grin on her face* But till then I'll just write and post here...  
  
~last time on Family: lost memories...~  
  
Rei: ~All ready dressed~ hurry up! Go get dressed all of you.  
  
Ami: When'd you get dressed? ~just know noticed that Rei was already dressed~  
  
~this time~  
  
Rei: I got dressed before I woke you all up.  
  
Ami: Well we got to go get dressed ~Ami, Lita, Minako, and Usagi go to their separate rooms to get their school uniforms on~  
  
Rei: ~watches as the others come out of their rooms with their uniforms on~ Ok let's go..  
  
~They all nod. They start to walk to school~  
  
Ami: Hey Usa, Did you study for that huge Math Test today?  
  
Usagi: WHAT!?! Why didn't you guys tell me earlier!!  
  
Rei: We did tell you!!  
  
Lita: Come on Usako. We did tell you.  
  
Usagi: LITA! DON'T CALL ME THAT!!  
  
Lita: ~sweatdrops~ Sorry Usagi.  
  
~Later in class. Usagi is sitting in her desk sleeping. Ami is sitting in front of her. Lita sits behind her while Minako and Rei are on either side of her.~  
  
Ms. Haruna: USAGI!!! GET UP!!!  
  
~Usagi's head snaps up and she sweatdrops~  
  
Usagi: I'm sorry Ms. Haring.  
  
~Usagi glances over at Ami, who looks like she is staring off into space. Usagi takes out a pen and a slip of paper and writes a note to Minako~  
  
Usagi: ~whispering~ Minako! ~Minako looks at her and Usagi tosses the note over to her~  
  
Minako: ~reading the note in a whisper voice~  
  
Minako, What's wrong with Ames? She's a total space case today. Usa.  
  
~She replies and writes~  
  
I don't know Usagi. She's been like that for a while now. Ever since those dreams started.  
  
~she signs it and tosses it over onto Usagi's desk~  
  
~Later the lunch bell rings and the girls walk to the cafeteria, Ami walks separately as her thoughts continue about the dreams. Instead of walking to the cafeteria she heads out of the school~  
  
A voice: Hey Ami! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?  
  
Ami: ~looks up towards the source of the voice. Seeing her friend she slightly smiles~ Hey Mamoru, I needed to get away from school a while.  
  
Mamoru: What's wrong Ames?  
  
Ami: . I've been having this dream. it's strange.  
  
Mamoru: You want me to take you to the arcade, or back to my apartment so we can talk about it?  
  
Ami: ~nods~ lets go to the arcade ~she gets in his car, and they drive to the arcade~  
  
~back at school~  
  
Lita: Where's Ami? She was right behind us and now she's gone.  
  
Minako: We could use our communicators...  
  
Rei: The Communicators are for Senshi business Only!  
  
Usagi: Well Rei, Ami Might be in danger  
  
Rei: ~nods~ Well don't use it for very long!  
  
Usagi: ~smiles and nods~ ok! ~Pressing the blue button on her watch communicator~ Ami! Where are you!?  
  
~Back at the Arcade~  
  
Ami: ~hears the comm. beeping and pushes the blinking pink button~ Usagi! What's wrong? ~Mamoru looks over at her his face asking 'what happened!'~ It's ok Usa. I'm ok; I'm at the arcade with Mamoru... I needed to get out of class...I couldn't concentrate...My mind went blank and arrived on the dream...  
  
~back at school~  
  
Usagi: ~nods~ Hai. I understand Ames. ~ Gets a goofy grin on her face~ Tell Mamo-chan that I love him. ~Smiles as she sees Mamoru looking over Ami's shoulder, into the comm. screen.~ Oh there you are.  
  
~Back in the arcade~  
  
Mamoru: Yeah I'm here Usako. And I love you too. ~Grins softly~  
  
~On the comm. screen they hear Rei yelling at Usagi about being on the comm.'s to long... then it fades.~  
  
Ok I finally got this out and this is for you Xian Shade. R/r. I'll try to pick up the pace so you won't have to wait for like a 1/2 to a full year for the next chapter.^_~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Family: Lost Memories.. Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ... Sorry.... *cries* I wish I did... Then I'd be rich and famous... *gets a goofy grin on her face* But till then I'll just write and post here...  
  
~last time on Family: lost memories...~  
  
~back in the arcade~ Mamoru: Yeah I'm here Usako. And I love you too. ~grins softly~ ~On the comm. screen they hear Rei yelling at Usagi about being on the comm.'s to long... then it fades.~  
  
~this time~  
  
Mamoru: ~sweatdrops~ will they ever grow up?  
  
Ami: I doubt it...  
  
Mamoru: Well tell me about these dreams and what you know about them.  
  
Ami: Well... it's always the same... I'm in a foggy area and I hear someone calling my name but no one is around. Then an image of a strange little kid, who has black spiky hair and what looks to be a brown tail. I hear him say 'Sis, Come back... NO!!!' Then I see him staring up towards the sky and crying. I call out to him but he doesn't seem to hear or see me. Then it all fades and I wake up sweating...Rei did a fire reading to try and figure out what it means. She found out that the strange little kid with he tail is my Brother...  
  
Mamoru: Your Brother!?!? But how? He has a tail and you don't...  
  
Ami: I don't know how I have a brother who has a tail, but I'm going to figure that out.  
  
Mamoru: I'll do my best to help you in your search  
  
Ami: Thanks Mamoru ~stands up and hugs him~ Thanks for everything ~runs out the door~ Talk to you later.  
  
Mamoru: ~sweatdrops~ Bye Ames  
  
~~Outside~~  
  
Ami: I've got to figure this out. ~Starts running towards the temple~ or I might never be at peace with my soul. ~Reaches the temple~ huh...  
  
A voice: ~laughs evilly~ Well, well, well... What do we have here? Nappa, Take care of her...  
  
~Ami looks towards the source of the voice and what she sees shocks her. She sees two figures looking in her Direction. The Taller one seems to be very muscular and is bald. He also wears a strange armor. The shorter one has black spiky hair and wears the same type of armor. She looks closer and sees that they both have tails wrapped around their waists~  
  
Ami: ~Looks strangely at the two tails~ Tails...  
  
The short one: What are you looking at! ~He smirks evilly at her~ Nappa! Take care of her Now!  
  
Nappa: ~Bows his head~ Yes, Prince Vegeta. ~Looks up towards his prey and smirks~ This'll be easy.  
  
Ami: ~yells out her transformation phrase~ Mercury Eternal Power, Make up! ~Her school uniform fades out as she sprouts blue wings. The wings surround her body and disappear to form a body suit. Her Tiara and light blue choaker appearswith a silver symbol of mercury hanging from it. Her gloves boots and skirt appear. The bottom of the skirt has different shades of blue bordering it; her gloves and boots are the same design as her skirt. She turns around once as her bow on her back of her skirt appears and the bow that appears on her frontside, is holding her light blue broche. At the end of her transformation she poses in front of a dark blue Mercury symbol with water surrounding it and her.~  
  
Nappa: ~Stops and checks his scouter~ Hmm. a puny 10,000 pl.... ~He turns to Vegeta~ This wont even be a challenge.. ~He turns his attention to Ami~ Prepare to die.. ~He walks up to her and raises his hand towards her face and begins to gather energy~  
  
Ami: Mercury Bubbles Blast ~A misty fog arises around the area. She activates her scanner and sees that the two beings are very powerful~  
  
Nappa: ~Looking around for her~ This human has strange powers  
  
Vegeta: ~looks in the Direction of the girl and nods~ Yeah  
  
Ami: ~as the fog disappears slightly~ I'm not your average human! I'm the Eternal Sailor Senshi of the Planet Mercury!  
  
Vegeta: I've never heard of a Senshi of Mercury. ~Smirks~ I suppose there are others like you?  
  
Ami: ~nods~ All senshi's of their respected planets ~pauses for a minute~ who are you?  
  
Vegeta: I guess you have the right to know who will be the one to kill you. I am Prince Vegeta of the Planet Vegeta. I was sent here to destroy this pathetic planet.  
  
Ami: Well Prince Vegeta, I've had many threats of being killed before, but I've survived every time because I will keep peace on this planet ~Her broche flashes light blue as her uniform fades into a long flowing light blue princess dress. Light blue glass slippers replace her boots, and her gloves disappear. Her Tiara changes into a Half-crown shaped Tiara. Her choker remains the same. The symbol of mercury appears dark blue on her forehead, it glows for a few seconds before remaining.~ I am Princess Ami of Planet Mercury!  
  
Nappa: ~checks his scouter again and sees that her power level has goon up from 10,000 to 100,000,000. He looks shocked as his scouter shatters and falls to the ground~  
  
Vegeta: Ah someone worth my time...~to Nappa~ Prepare to die! ~Points at him as he gathers enough energy to destroy him.~ Bye ~Smirks as he sends out a ki blast towards Nappa.~  
  
Nappa: ~Yells and blows up as he is hit by the ki blast.~  
  
Ami: ~blinks slightly confused~ Okay... Why did you do that?  
  
Vegeta: Because he was of no use to me. He was too weak.  
  
Ami: Ah? And I'm guessing that you think I'm weak also?  
  
Vegeta: No, Not as weak as I first thought you to be. ~Dematerializes and appears behind her~ You could be of some use to me later. ~Smirks~  
  
Ami: Never! I'll Nev... ~She's cut off as a ki ball hits her. She falls to the ground as Vegeta smirks~  
  
Vegeta: ~Talks into a communicator he had on his wrist~ I'm ready. Come get me ~Picks Ami up and holds her cradled in his arms as he begins to hover up into the air. Ami's arm dangles as her communicator falls to the ground and busts~ I can sense a great ki within this girl. ~Smirks as he sees his ship descends from the clouds. He flies over to it as he sees the hatch opening. He flies into the craft and lands gently. He hands Ami to his second in command, Kalgeta.~ Heal her wounds and put her in the holding cell  
  
Kalgeta: ~Nods~ yes, my prince ~Bows his head as he takes Ami into he chamber containing the rejuvenation tanks. He opens one of them and sets her in it and puts the facemask on her.~ I don't see why she's here she looks weak, very weak. ~Vegeta stands at the door of the chamber and smirks as he thinks 'Why do I feel connected to this girl?' and 'Why do I sense a strong ki that is laying dormant in her... she looks familiar but from where?'~  
  
Vegeta: Kalgeta! ~smirks as Kalgeta cringes slightly~ just so you know... She stronger than you think  
  
Kalgeta: But How She seems so weak! ~Pushes the button that closes the tank and types a minute before the tank fills with clear-green liquid.~  
  
~~Back to Usagi, Lita, Minako, and Rei~~  
  
Usagi: Guys I'm starting to worry about Ames. She hasn't called in while.  
  
Rei: She knows that we're still in school and probably doesn't want to get us in trouble.  
  
Usagi: I still think something is wrong... ~Minako cuts off Usagi~  
  
Minako: Usagi's just worried that Ames might try to steal Mamoru away from her.  
  
Usagi: No I'm not! Mamo-chan loves me! I wonder if they're still talking. I'm going to try to contact Ami.  
  
Rei: Fine but when you get in trouble it's not my fault!  
  
~Usagi pushes the blue button on her Communicator~  
  
Usagi: Ames? ~The screen flickers on then goes black.~ guys something is not right. Ami always answers her comm. But the screen is black.  
  
Rei: Did you try to contact Mamoru?  
  
Usagi: No I'll try and see if he knows where Ami is. ~The others nod in agreement. Usagi pushes the brown button on her comm. and smiles.~ Mamoru? ~Mamoru responds with 'What's wrong?'~ Nothing... have you seen Ami lately? I'm worried about her. ~Mamoru answers with 'I haven't seen her, Last time I saw her was when you called last. Have you tried to contact her comm.'~  
  
Usagi: I tried, all I got was a blank screen. Will you go check by the temple for her? ~Mamoru nods~ Ok. Thanks and call me when you're done checking up on her.  
  
~She closes the comm. link~  
  
~End for now~  
  
A/N SO SORRY for leaving you hanging for what almost 2 years. Dang I didn't think it was THAT long ago I post chapter 2. Gomen. Please forgive me. I finally got off my lazy bum and got a typing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Family: Lost Memories..

Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back! I typing again because I finally found my notebook that has it all written in it... well most of it is written.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ... Sorry.... –cries- I wish I did... Then I'd be rich and famous... -gets a goofy grin on her face- But till then I'll just write and post here...

-Last time on Family: lost memories...-

Usagi: I tried; all I got was a blank screen. Will you go check by the temple for her? -Mamoru nods- Ok. Thanks and call me when you're done checking up on her.

She closes the comm. link

-And here's what happens next...-

Mamoru: Andrew, I'll see you later I've got to go check up on a friend of mine.

-Andrew nods and says his goodbyes. Mamoru goes out to his car and gets in. He drives off in the direction of the temple and pulls up at the bottom of the stairs. After parking and getting out, he starts up the stairs. As he continues up the stairs he begins to see bits and pieces of the broken concrete from the earlier battle, this causes him to quicken his pace. As he reaches the top of the stairs he stops dead, he steps back a few steps and almost falls back down the stairs, from shock as he eyes the battered area. He begins to look for any signs to see if Ami was or had been there, and he finds it in a small blue watch. 'Ami's communicator...' he says silently to himself. As he wonders what happened here and what has become of his blue haired friend. He uses his Comm. to call Usagi. -

Usako, I know why she didn't answer her comm... -He holds the broken comm. up for her to see. - I found her comm. You'll probably want to get here as soon as you can.

-She nods and ends the link. -

-Back to Vegeta-

-Kalgeta removes Ami from the tank and takes her into the holding cell. He then sends a link to Vegeta and informs him of this-

-In the Black Forest Area-

Goku: -He senses the energy surge- Hey Gohan. Could you come here for a second?

-He says in a slightly disturbed tone-

Gohan: Sure. What's up dad?

Goku: Did you sense anything a few minutes ago?

Gohan: -Nods- I think we need to call the others here, they probably felt it too.

-Goku nods. Gohan goes to the phone and calls the Turtle Hermit's house where Master Roshi is watching his morning exercises. He grumbles as the phone rings. He reluctantly gets up and answers the phone.-

Master Roshi: Hello?

Gohan: Hey Master Roshi, What's up? -He laughs as he hears Master Roshi answer-

Master Roshi: I was watching T.V.

Gohan: I was calling to see if you felt anything a few minutes ago...

Master Roshi: So you felt it too.

Gohan: I'm calling the guys together to investigate this deeper.

-They say their goodbyes and hang up, Gohan then dials Bulma's number and tells her to get in touch with the others and get to the Son house as fast as they can. Master Roshi gets on the back of his friend, The Giant Sea Turtle and heads towards the Black Forest area. The others were contacted and were in flight towards the same area.-

Goku: They on their way? -Gohan nods- Did you have any trouble contacting them?

Gohan: -Nods again- Tien was in Siberia training but luckily he still had the communicator that Bulma invented. Bulma spread the word and they should be here any minute

-Goku nods as the group of Former Z senshi land on the front lawn. Gohan and Goku both walk out to greet their friends-

Goku: It has been a long time since I last saw all of you...We went our separate ways after... after Cell attacked...

-Goku sighs sadly as he remembers that he lost his wife, Chi-Chi, during the Cell Games. Krillen notices Goku staring off into space as he leans over and whispers something to Gohan-

Krillen: Gohan... Dude, What's with your dad, He seems sad whenever he talks about the cell games...

-Gohan looks at Krillen and Sighs as he whispers his response.--

Gohan: He's remembering about Chi-Chi... she err...she died during the Cell games... I thought you knew...

Krillen: Oh...dude I didn't know. I'm sorry. Did you try to bring her back using the Eternal Dragon? -Gohan nods- And it didn't work?

Gohan: Nope.

-Goku smiles weakly as he glances at each of his friends; He now knows how much he really missed them... even Piccolo-

Goku: Guys lets go inside. There are things we need to talk about.

-They all head inside the domed house-

Goku: I've gathered you all here because just a few minutes ago I felt a massive energy surge in a nearby city...

-Bulma arrives and enters the house-

Bulma, could you think that you can do an energy scan to detect any energy surges in the past hour or so?

-She nods and goes to do that-

I felt one strong energy and one slightly weaker one, and then I felt a really low one. The lowest one suddenly burst in power and almost rivaled the strongest level. Then it dropped back to its original level... I hope it's not another attack... it's been peaceful since the Cell Games...

-Bulma re-enters and goes over to Goku-

Bulma: I found a power surge when I scanned the surrounding towns and cities... That surge happened about 45 minutes ago, Gohan called a few minutes after it happened.

-Master Roshi walks in silently. Goku sensing the ki signature and smirks-

Goku: So nice of you to join us, Mater Roshi.

-Master Roshi grumble and you hear a few words such as 'This better be good' and 'T.V.' Goku laughs as he hears this.-

Bulma: The surge came from the Juuban District in Tokyo

Goku: Then that is where we need to start our investigation. We need to get to the bottom of this... We don't want another Cell Games on our hands, do we?

Krillen: -whispers to Gohan- Dude, your dad has changed a bunch since the Cells Games... He isn't as goofy and is much more Mature. It's almost scary.

Goku: Guys, Lets go to the Juuban district and look for anything out of the ordinary.

-The others agree. They all walk outside and the z-warriors, except for Goku and Gohan, start to power up, while Bulma gets into her hovercraft. Master Roshi asks Bulma if he could get a ride with her, a request that she declines. She , however, pulls out a capsule and pushes the button on the top and throws it down. A puff of smoke rises around the spot where the capsule landed, as the smoke clears a single man hovercraft can be seen. Goku yells out "NIMBUS!!!" his voice echoes throughout the Black Forest. A light-colored yellow cloud speeds towards Goku and Gohan, as they both jump and do a back flip each. As they are doing the back flip the nimbus cloud speed over to them and stops under them. They land on the cloud and speed off towards their destination. The other Z-Senshi fly up and follow the pair on the cloud. Next Bulma starts her hovercraft and follows the others while Master Roshi follows in the back. They all are heading for the Juuban District in Tokyo.-

-The girls, except for Ami, are walking towards the temple. They are talking about Ami's disappearance and her weird behavior. They reach the bottom of the temple stairs as Rei is starting to get the feeling that something really bad happened in that area recently. When they reached the top of the stairs they were shocked as they looked at the scene before them. They see waving for them to come over.-

Mamoru: See I think Ami may be in serious danger...

A/N: ok that's all I've got written so far... I'll have to make up the rest as I go. I'm going to go ahead and start on the next chapter so it isn't so long in between chapter. Gomen for the wait folks.


	5. Chapter 5

Family: Lost Memories...

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ... Sorry.... –cries- I wish I did... Then I'd be rich and famous... -gets a goofy grin on her face- But till then I'll just write and post here...

-Last time on Family: lost memories...-

Mamoru: See I think Ami may be in serious danger...

-This time-

-Ami's dream-

Ami stands among the ruins of her past home, Planet Mercury, in her princess form. She looks around wondering why she was here. She feels a presence behind her and turns around to come face to face with her mother.

"Mother?" Ami didn't know that this was her mother but she figured since she too had the symbol of Mercury glowing on her forehead.

"Yes child. I am your Mother" the woman says almost sadly

"What's wrong?"

"Something must be revealed that I wish not to reveal to you... Have you ever asked yourself why you are the weakest of the Senshi?" Ami sends a confused look towards her mom as she nods slightly.

"Sometimes... Why?"

"It would be easier to show you rather than tell you" A deep blue mist forms a warp hole as the ghostly queen gestures for Ami to follow her into the vortex. As Ami steps through she finds that they are in, what looks like the throne room for the castle that use to stand on the tiny planet. It stands empty except for a person, who reminded her of a doctor, and the Queen.

"Your Highness, I have some rather disturbing news," a nod from her tells him to continue. "I have the results from the tests that were taken yesterday."

"And..."

"How should I say this M'lady. You are unable to bare children. I'm sorry your majesty" He bows and leaves knowing the queen needed time to let this sink in. Ami gasped. '_But how?_' she thought to herself

"What would my sister think if she found out... this must not be found out." The room fades as these words are spoken. The next scene is outside next to a crater with a medium sized spherical thing inside the crater. The queen goes down to find out what the object was when suddenly it opens to reveal a small dark haired child with a light brown tail. The child's hair was black with hints of dark blue, and she had really dark brown/almost black eyes. Ami locked eyes with the young child and suddenly realized she was looking at a younger version of herself. She watches as the Queen picks the young girl up and takes her into the palace; but when she picks the child up, the girl changes. Her hair turns to an ocean blue and her eyes become a soft blue, also the tail vanishes and the sign of Mercury appeared on her forehead one moment and was gone the next...

"I transferred some of my powers to you that day, the day I found you and claimed you as my heir. You see it was very important to have an heir because she would take the role of Senshi and if one is missing you know that the team is not as strong. You came to me from another planet; I hid your powers and gave you that of the senshi of water's. Your Powers are weak because you were never supposed to be a Senshi, at least not one of Mercury. When I found you I sensed that your powers at that age rivaled that of the Silver Crystal, My sister's power source, so I bond it and changed your appearance." –Tears fell from Ami's eyes as she listens to all of this and replays the images in her head. She was trying to make sense of everything but wasn't having much luck. If she wasn't human and she wasn't mercurian then what was she? –

"I would be more of a help to the team of Senshi if I had my 'original' powers. By the way where am I from?"

"We were unable to detect the origins of the space pod that you arrived in but I know that they are both very powerful and very intelligent. Other than that I can offer you no other information. I can, however, unbind your powers and give you your true identity back." With a nod dark blue mist surrounds Ami drawing out the powers of Mercury and subsides. Then a burst of energy is unleashed as the ancient bonds are released finally. Ami's hair grows down to about her chin and is black with streaks of dark blue. Her eye color goes from a light blue to dark brown/almost black in color, also a her tail appears and wraps around her waist. The new and powerful energy surges through her causing her to cry out, as her body is not use to so much power at once. As she gathers her energy a faint golden Aura glows around her. Finally the transformation ends and Ami slumps to the ground, sweat has formed on her brow from all that had just happened.

"It's good to be myself again" She smiles before passing out...

-In the Holding Cell-

- Ami awakes with a start as she remembers her dream... no it was a vision. She looks down at her clothes, She must have de-transformed when he knocked her out. She began replay her dream over and over again in her head. Since She wasn't of Mercurian blood and since she had her own powers back, could she still transform into Sailor Mercury... The question played around in her mind as she takes out the mini computer that she has used so many times in the past. She opens it and sees nothing but a blank screen. Then her Mother, well the one she's known as her mother for all these years, pops up on the screen and says "If you are wondering if you can still transform into Sailor Mercury... the answer is no. When you transformed into yourself I had to take every ounce of magical energy I transferred into you. I'm sorry. You'll have to give this computer and your henshin stick to my niece when you see her again. You know her as Usagi or Sailor Moon; She can find someone to take your place on the team. Farewell" A tear rolls down her face, as she knows that she is not part of the team anymore. Maybe she could convince them that they need her powers and they will let her help. Ami hears footsteps coming in her direction, she makes sure that her tail is out of sight, and waits for the person to enter. The door slides open to reveal the one who brought her here in the first place: Vegeta. Vegeta stops as he sees that this isn't the same girl he brought onto the ship. This girl reminded him of someone who died a very long time ago, whom has haunted his dreams. -

"Who are you?" He asked in a low voice. He looks into her eyes searching for an answer. She hesitates for a minute before answering.

"All I have known in my life has been a Lie; Once I was known as Princess Amelia of Mercury, then I became Sailor Mercury. Know I know that I don't know who I am or where I came from, but I was hoping that you could help me." She knew that this was the boy from her dreams; it just had to be.

"What makes you think that I would help you!?" a scowl crosses his face.

"Because I believe that we are related. I know it sounds bizarre but I've been having dreams... they are almost like memories..." She is cut off by his demand.

"Tell me"

"I'm in a foggy area and I hear someone calling my name but no one is around. Then an image of a strange little kid, who has black spiky hair and what looks to be a brown tail. I hear him say 'Sis, Come back... NO!!!' Then I see him staring up towards the sky and crying. I call out to him but he doesn't seem to hear or see me. Then it all fades a friend of mine did a fire reading to try and figure out what it means. She found out that the strange little kid with the tail is my Brother..."

"That 'strange little kid' is, was, me. That is what happened the night that she disappeared... but that would mean..."

"That I'm your sister... but what happened?"

"Kagura? Is that you?" As he says the name Ami remembers that night so long ago that she was separated from her brother.

- Flashback –

Laughter is heard as a young girl, about 5 or so, plays hide-n-go seek with her twin brother. Currently it was the boy's turn to count and the girls turn to hide, well she goes to hide.

'Ah this will be the best spot, Vegeta'll never find me' she whispered to herself as she climbed into one of the space pods. The window on the front allowed her to see out but no one could look in and see her. Vegeta finished counting and with a quick 'Ready or not, here I come!' he went in search of her. He looked for almost an hour, not finding her in any of her usual hiding spots. She had fallen asleep inside the pod, and must have bumped one of the controls because she was awoken by the spacecraft taking off. She looked out the window and say him looking up towards it, she was frightened and feared that she would never again see him again. He knew that his sister was in the pod because nobody else was scheduled to depart that day and he could feel it.

'Sis, Come back... NO!!!' the boy yells out. As she heard these words, she began to cry, soon she cried herself to sleep. The next thing she remembered was crash landing on a strange planet and meeting the woman who lied to her, her whole life.

- End of Flashback -

"Yes. I'm back Vegeta, I remember what happened" Tears threaten to fall as she says these words. Vegeta moves over to her and embraces her tightly.

"It's good to have you back sis." Ami, or rather Kagura, hugs her brother as she cries into his shoulder.

"If I wouldn't have hidden in that stupid pod none of this would have ever happened"

"Don't worry about it sis. Now we need to find something that would be more suitable of the Princess of the most powerful race of beings in existence" She looks down to her clothes, she's wearing her school uniform still. He told her that he'd be right back and walks out and returns in a few minutes with a uniform similar to his but was light and seemingly old.

"Mother told me that if you were ever found, to give you this armor... it was made for her by our Father. Now it is yours" He lays it on the bench and walks out so she can change. First she puts on the silky royal blue undershirt then slipped the breastplate on, which fit her surprisingly well. After that she pulls on the skirt, which has shorts under it, that is made out of some very durable material yet very light. She then slips on the pair of boots that he had sat beside the bench. Her tail takes its place around her waist as she goes to the door to tell him she's done.

"Ok. How do I look?"

"Just like our Mother use to. Now I say we re-introduce you to our people, many have searched for years trying to find you." She nods and silently 'thanks' the gods for reuniting them. He motions for her to follow him, as she follows people in the halls whisper as they go by. One reason is that they've never seen her before and another is that she reminds them of the late Queen Keade. They enter the main deck where Kalgeta is piloting the craft silently; when he sees the Prince and the Girl he stops and puts the craft on autopilot. He felt a very high level of energy coming from the girl, one that rivaled the prince's own power level.

"Who is that?" Kalgeta said looking at the girl strangely. The Prince chuckles as he looks at Kalgeta.

"You should know, you took her to the holding cell"

"But that can't be right... I took that weakling earth female to the holding cells, not a powerful Sayin-jin Warrior. Plus the Hair and eyes were blue and I'm pretty sure she didn't have a tail"

"I told you that that 'weakling earth female', as you called her, had much more power than you thought. The image you saw when she first came here was a lie, the image you see here is the truth."

"But who is she?" He asks impatiently.

"She is my Twin Sister, and your Princess" Kalgeta's eyes grow wide as he realizes this, and bows his head.

"I'm sorry, your highnesses. I didn't know"

"Now to inform the others," Vegeta says as he opens a ship wide vid-link.

"I have great news! Today I have found someone that most of you should remember. That someone is my Sister, Princess Kagura!" Cheers can be heard through the halls of the ship, as the people are glad to have their princess back. He closes the vid-link and smirks while listening to the cheers.

"Where are our parents..." Kagura asked fearing that they may have been dead. Her fear was confirmed when she saw the look in her twin's eyes.

"They died when Freeza attacked the planet... nothing is left of our glorious race except for the number of survivors that are aboard this ship. I'm sorry sis." He looks down sadly. She wipes back a tear as she remembers her friends.

"My friends and I were the last of our race too, each of them a Princess of a long forgotten planet... speaking of my friends, I need to go to back to Earth."

"Not alone your not, I lost you once I'm not losing you again!"

"Ok on one condition, you teach me to fight using my ki."

"Deal. Lets go sis" They prepared for their journey back to earth.

Back to the Z-Senshi

"Guys I think I know where we can find our answer... I felt a few power levels higher than normal when we passed that shrine back there" Goku said as he points in the direction of Hikawa shrine. The others nod and follow Goku towards the shrine; they had felt the energy's too. They start up the steps and begin to see bit and pieces of the rubble from that previous battle; also they hear the voices of people talking. They top the stairs and glances around at the broken concrete, and then they look over to the group of four girls and one guy. The girls look up to see the other group looking their way.

"Who are you and what reason do you have for being here!" Rei demanded

"Well I'm Goku, this is Gohan, Krillen, Tien, Puar, Piccolo, Yamcha, Chaozu, Master Roshi, and Bulma. We are here because about an hour and a half ago we each felt a strong energy surge in this area... Plus we sensed that you all have higher power levels than most humans do, so we came to find out why. Who are you?" He points to the person as he said their names.

"I'm Mamoru, This is Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Rei. Lets go into the temple to discuss these things, maybe we can help each other with our problems." He motions for them to follow him as he tucks the broken communicator in his pocket, Goku notices and notes to ask about it later. They go into the main room, where all of the senshi meetings have been held in the past years.

"Do you all want some tea?" Rei suggests.

"Tea will be great. I'll help you" Rei looks over to Mamoru as if telling him to offer to help and she needed to talk with him in the kitchen.

"That's ok, I'll help her... Goku was it?" Mamoru asks as he stands and walks over to the Shinto priestess, Goku nods and sits back down. The two walk into the kitchen to make the tea while the others settle into a conversation. Rei glares at Mamoru as soon as they are out of sight of the others.

"Why did you do that?! They may be enemies and from what I can tell they are extremely powerful. Maybe they are the ones who did this to the temple, maybe they are trying to trick us."

"Believe me If I thought that they were dangerous I would have not invited them in. Your right they are powerful but they said they 'felt' an energy surge about an hour and a half ago... that's just after Ami left me at the Arcade and just before I went looking for her. Maybe they know something that could help us get our friend back. Right now we have no leads what so ever."

"I guess your right Mamoru. I'm sorry I overreacted but after what happened out front can you blame me for being a little bit suspicious of them..."

"The tea is done, we should go back in there and try to get to the bottom of this."

Rei nods as she pours the tea and sets the cups on a tray and goes to serve their guests; Mamoru follows her into the other room. They hear Usagi telling the Z-Warriors about their lives in the Silver Millennium.

"... So you see we're stronger than normal humans, because we aren't exactly humans ourselves, Except for Mamoru He's the Prince of Earth."

Rei almost drops the tray as she hears her princess telling these people all about their pasts lives. She sets to tray down on the table and goes to sit down beside Minako. 'Why did she give out that information so easily...' she ponders to herself. Usagi seemingly having 'heard' this thought explained her reasoning to the priestess.

"Rei, I told them because I could not sense any malice in their hearts. And plus it was Luna who started talking in the first place, so don't blame me blame her." She said almost pouting at the end. Something about that told Rei that these people were to be trusted, since Luna trusted them. That cat didn't trust many people other than those who knew the group's secret.

- Back to Kagura (Ami) and Vegeta -

They land in a deserted section in the park close to the Shrine. Vegeta could feel about 8 fairly decent power levels coming from nearby, two of them were familiar to him.

"Come on the shrine is this way" Kagura starts in the direction of the shrine, Vegeta just follows her while still thinking about the power levels he sensed. After only a few minutes of walking they end up at the bottom of the steps leading towards the temple. They start up the stairs in silence; Kagura because she didn't know how her friends were going to react to her new self, and Vegeta because those power levels seemed to be coming from the place that they were headed. They top the stairs and glances around.

"They must be inside"

-Inside-

"Guys I sense two very high power levels outside" Krillen whispered to the others. They nod and stand to go outside. The girls also stand to go too, they transform and prepare for a possible battle, then go out to join the others outside.

"Vegeta, What are you doing here!" Goku growled

"I could ask you the same thing Kakarot"

"Who is that with you Vegeta, your girlfriend?" Goku chuckles but stops as he hears Vegeta growl slightly then stop as the Kagura put a hand on his shoulder.

"No I'm his sister Kagura. Well actually his Twin." She said in a dangerous tone that meant if you messed with her brother you'd have to go through her first. Goku stopped dead as he heard her name. 'Kagura' he whispers to himself, he remembered her name...

-End for now-

A/N: I'm glad I got this out as soon as I did. I was having a problem coming up with Ami's sayin-jin name so I borrowed 'Kagura' from InuYasha... Also 'Keade' is from InuYasha. Anyways please r/r. thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Family: Lost Memories...

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ... Sorry... –cries- I wish I did... Also I would like to point out that I don't own the names 'Kagura' or 'Kaede' they belong to the creators of InuYasha.

-Last time on Family: lost memories...-

"No I'm his sister Kagura. Well actually his Twin." She said in a dangerous tone that meant if you messed with her brother you'd have to go through her first. Goku stopped dead as he heard her name. 'Kagura' he whispers to himself, he remembered her name…

-This time on Family: Lost Memories-

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sailor Moon shouted to the pair clad in the armor in front of the group. Something struck her as familiar about the girl but she couldn't put a finger on what exactly it was. Kagura laughs softly at what was once her princess, and leader.

"What's the matter Usagi? Don't recognize one of your friends?" She figured that they would get the picture through that message… she was wrong. The expression on Usagi's face turned to one of anger.

"Look I don't know who you are or why you're here, but how did you know my name!" Kagura was taken back by the sudden change in tones; Vegeta notices this and sneers at the blond-haired leader. Kagura decided that it would be easier showing them her proof, so she pulls out her henshin stick along with the mini-computer.

"I know your name because I am, or was, apart of a Team called the Sailor Senshi. We fought for love and justice and protected the Moon Princess at all costs; death couldn't even break that team up. I know a lot more than most know about you Usagi-hime, I know that you'll become Queen of the Earth and have a child named Chibi-usa in the future. I know that you sacrificed yourself for you lover's life in the past on the Moon. I know that that same lover of yours use to pick on you and call you 'Odango Atama' and you hated it. I know that we always meet at the shrine here and I know that even though you think that Mr. Hino is just an old man He does know our secret and has kept it safe since we started having our meetings here. I also know that earlier one of your friends went missing and I just came here to tell you that I'm back." She steps forward to hand Usagi the henshin stick and the comp, what she received was a fierce hug from her friends. Tears were in many of their eyes because they feared the worst when she went missing.

"Why are you giving up your Henshin stick and Mini-Comp? What happened to you? Why are you dressed like that? Who's that with you? How'd …" Usagi asked after she and the others de-transform. Kagura laughs as she is bombarded by questions; she stops the onslaught of questions before giving her answers. She motions for them to follow her inside; the entire group followed and took their seats. Vegeta remains standing and leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Ok. First off I would like you girls to meet my Brother, Vegeta. He was the cause of the damage outside but that happened before He or I knew that we were Twins. He took me to his spacecraft and healed my injuries, during which I had a vision of the Mercurian Queen. She told me that she was unable to have any children and that she found me and took me in. I landed on Mercury when I was 5 years old, I looked much like I do today and yes I did have a tail back then too. She changed my looks, bound my original powers, and transferred to me the Senshi of Mercury's powers. So All I've know to be true for almost all of my life has been a Lie. Now the reason I am giving up my Henshin stick and Mini-Comp is that I have no need for them, I can no longer be Sailor Mercury. When my powers were unleashed I lost all of the powers that my 'Mother' had transferred into me, she told me to give them to you so you could find a replacement member. Now to the reason I'm dressed the way that I am… I'm Princess Kagura of the Planet Vegeta. Freeza destroyed our Planet, and our Parents, and there were only a small percentage of Survivors. From what I can tell there are less than a handful of full-blooded Sayin-jins left alive, maybe less." She takes a deep breath as she waits for their reply, though she isn't really paying attention to the girls, She's looking over at the unruly haired man that first spoke to her brother. This Kakarot, as her brother called him, intrigued her. This didn't go unnoticed by her brother, who just scowled at the third class Sayin-jin.

"So what does that mean… your not going to help us anymore? Ami… Kagura, we need you; you're the Brains behind our whole operation, you know so much more about our enemies than any replacement would. You can't just abandon us like that; there is no replacing family which is what we are." Usagi said as tears threatened to fall. Mamoru goes over to comfort her as Kagura contemplates her response.

"I was going to ask that I be apart of the team, even if I'm not a senshi anymore, so that I can help fight and train my replacement. I know it will be a little shaky at first but everything will be all right Usagi. For as long as I've known you it has always turned out all right. Your right, Families do stick together, I'm not leaving forever you know… Just long enough to train so I can fight at full capacity. Give me a month to train with my brother, and then when you've found the new Mercury, I will teach her all I know about all of the pervious enemies." Kagura gave a slight sigh, Usagi was right they were much like a family… but She finally found her brother. Something deep down inside of her, something that was always incomplete, was whole again. Goku remained silent as the two talked, A few glances towards Kagura and he sat thinking about the last time they'd seen each other…

-Goku's Memory-

The breeze gently blows across a lush green field as two children are playing, one running happily while the other was lying on the ground watching the clouds go by. He young boy soon joined the young girl in the grass and turned his attention to the clouds as well.

"Hey that one looks like a kitty cat" The girl said with a smile as she pointed towards the cat shaped cloud. The boy laughed softly and pointed to another cloud, one that he saw as a fish.

"Your right Kagura, There's a fishy too." Just then the boy's stomach grumbled lightly and young Kagura laughed at this.

"You're funny Kakarot, But I guess that's why we're friends" She turned to face him; she had a grin on her face.

-End Memory-

"Kagura, Can I talk to you for a minute... alone?" Goku finally spoke up; his last word directed more to Vegeta than to Kagura. Vegeta gave a sneer, though he stopped when Kagura sent him a look that said 'Lay off' and turned her attention back to Kakarot and nodded. She stood up and motioned for him to follow her, She lead him into another part of the temple.

"It's been so long… I thought you were dead…" Goku said as Kagura slid the screen door shut.

"A part of me was dead, or rather locked away inside of me; the day I disappeared I lived a lie… Everything I knew and loved was a lie… So much kept locked inside of me…" She slumped down to the floor, hugging her knees, a tear threatened to fall from near-ebony eyes. Goku kneeled beside her, comforting her with a warm embrace, she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I'll never let anything hurt you ever again, Kagura" Goku whispered softly into her hair.

-Back to the others-

"What is taking them so long…? What could she possibly be having a conversation with a third-class sayin-jin about that lasts this long. I'm going to go in there" Vegeta said pushing himself up off the wall. Gohan sent Vegeta a glare at the 'third-class' comment; Makoto stood up and blocked Vegeta's way. "Here let me go check on her." She said in a firm voice.

"Get out of my way. She's my sister, I'm going to go." He sneered slightly towards the tall girl in front of him.

"She may be your sister but I'm one of her oldest friends… Plus you may go Ballistic… You don't seem to like this 'Goku' anyways" Makoto motioning for the arrogant man to sit down, Grumbling Vegeta took a seat and sent a glare toward the Senshi of Thunder. Makoto made her way to the room in which the pair was still sitting. She slid open the door and smiled as she spotted Goku holding Kagura while she had her head on his shoulder... They looked cute together.

"Comfortable?" She smiled as she spoke the word aloud to draw the pair's attention; Kagura looked up from his shoulder.

"Makoto, What are you doing here?" Goku also turned his attention to the girl that stood at the doorway.

"If you must know I'm checking up on you, Vegeta would have come but I figured it'd be best if one of the Senshi did… I was right in doing so. I have a feeling that if Vegeta came in and saw this he would be irrational… I have a feeling that your brother does not like Goku." Makoto's speech ended as she waited for the pair's response. Goku unwrapped his arms from Kagura and stood up, offering her a hand. Kagura reached up and took the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. All three of them made their way back into the main room, Vegeta was about to make a comment but he was cut off by Kagura's stomach growling… Quite loudly.

"I guess I'm a little hungry… Missed breakfast and skipped Lunch…" She gave a slight giggle as she spoke.

"How about I make us some food?" Makoto suggested, Bulma went over and offered to help. "Why would I need any help… I mean it's just a small meal for the Seventeen of us…"

"Well you are feeding four grown Sayin-jins, they have huge appetites, and it might be easier to go out to eat somewhere." Bulma replied to the taller girl.

"Did someone say food?" Usagi perked up at the word 'food'; the group decided that they'd go get something at the Arcade, Mamoru needed to tell Andrew that they'd found Ami.

-At the Arcade they are sitting in booths. (Kagura, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan are at one. Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, Rei are at another. Bulma, Krillin, Chaozu, Tien, Puar at the third. Minako, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Master Roshi at the last table)-

"Mamoru, girls… My Favorite customers, but who are these people with you. And where is Ami, or have you found her yet." Andrew asked as he approached the table that Usagi and Mamoru were sitting at.

"Andrew these are some of our new friends… Kagura, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Krillin, Chaozu, Tien, Puar, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Master Roshi. Kagura is Ami and Vegeta is Kagura;s twin brother." Mamoru answered his friend's question as he pointed to each person as he spoke their name. Andrew stood there taking in the new information and then snapped himself out of his little dazed state of mind.

"You girls want to usual? You too Mamoru?" He received nods from The four that occupied the first table. "And what about you Ami, or should I call you Kagura now?"

"Well seeing as my whole life up until now has been one lie after another I think that I'll stick with Kagura. Also I would like everything from here to here" She pointed to the first Item on the menu and then drug her finger down to the last item. Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku ordered the same things. The others just ordered something similar that, that Mamoru and the girls ordered. They sat and talked for about twenty minutes while they waited for their food to be ready. Master Roshi was being his usual perverted self and tried to 'flirt' with Minako, though she was busy flirting with Yamcha. Piccolo just sat there shaking his head slightly at the Trio. Their food was served and the four sayin-jins seemed o be having a race to see who could eat the most food the fastest. They others just ate and conversed casually, mainly about the events that have happened that day. Also the topic of who would replace Ami, or Kagura as she is known as now, as Sailor Mercury.

A/N: That's all for now. I shall try to update soon. I was just wanting to get this out soon so my readers wouldn't track me down and murder me for leaving them hanging for so long. I apologize for the shortness…


End file.
